Sonic-MLP: Sonic the Stallion
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Take two self acclaimed fastest things alive, add a monster that lives to consume and absorb and a couple of friends that have a tendency to put themselves in the middle most of their worlds problems and what do you get... the answer, this. (to clear any confusion, the story takes place directly after the events of Equestria Girls.)
1. the Snake

_ My first sonic and MLP cross-over, In this chapter Sonic and Tails are trying to find the chaos emeralds again but end up finding something much more dangerous. _

Chapter 1 

The planet Mobias, home to some of the most unusual creatures around, our story begins. Within a large and ruined village a long-blue streak can be seen running along the ground at a speed for too great for us to see the creature creating it. Throughout a ruined region, the creature begins to search through and around every pillar, every wrecked building, and every sand dune, frantically searching for… whatever it was searching for, until it finally decides to stop and rest on top of the largest of the pillars in the village. The figure is shown to be a large blue hedgehog standing on two legs like a man; the hedgehog was wearing a pair of large white glove and red and white striped shoes, he had five large spike like quills coming out of the back of his head, blue fur on most of his body and head, a small black nose and large green eyes. "Hey tails" he said into a communicator on his wrist, "Tails, can you hear me." "Loud and clear Sonic, is there a problem?"

"I'll say, are you shore that the emerald is here, I'm starting to get tired of looking around in circles." Sonic responded

Positive, my scanners are picking up a large amount of the chaotic energy coming from that location, it should be somewhere."

"Great, but by any chance can you be a little more specific, just give me a clue or something?"

"Alright let me see, I might be able to pin point it if I… got it Sonic, I think I see it. It's about a mile straight a head of your position, just head…" before tails could finish his sentence sonic had already arrived in the location he had told him to go, "Alright, tails I'm here, anything else" he said in a sarcastic manner. "Oh, that was fast." Tails said

"Did you expect any less?" Sonic bragged

"Alright show off, do you see it now?"

"Ha ha, alright let me see", sonic begins to look around until he finally sees something shine just ahead, "Tails, I think I might have found it" sonic says as he rushes to the object and sees it under a small pile of rocks. "Well?" tails asks, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah" Sonic responds "No doubt about it, this is it, a Chaos Emerald. Way to go Tails"

"Thanks Sonic, same to you. Now that you got it you might want to get out of there."

"Oh, but I was hoping to do a little sight seeing after I finished here. I mean it's not every day that I get to come to… where did you say that I was again?"

"Sonic, you're in Sumaya, which is exactly why I think you should get out of there as soon as possible"

"Man tails, why are you getting so worked up", as sonic spoke, something had begun to "slither" up right behind him.

"… don't you remember what I told you about that place, about all of the wired reports about people going there and after leaving feeling like they 'left a bit of themselves behind'"

"What's that even mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it."

"Tails just relax; I can guarantee there is no way that anything is going to get the jump on…" before Sonic could finish his sentence, he felt something bite down on his ankle, "Ow!" "Sonic! What's wrong, did something 'get the jump on you'" Tails yelled. Sonic looked down at his leg to see a tiny snake looking creature still attached to his ankle, "huh, ohhh… so are you what all this commotion has been about little guy" Sonic said to the creature still clamping down like a little vise. "It's alright Tails", "are you alright Sonic" Tails said, sounding almost scarred.

"Don't weary, just a little snake bite"

"Snake bit! How is that fine? Stay calm, I be over right away, just don't panic!"

"Oh, I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm telling you it's…", Sonics body started to feel really heavy as he tried to calm his worried friend, soon he found that it was beginning to get hard to stand and had to sit on a nearby bolder. "Ahgg… what's going on" Sonic couldn't help but see that the snake was still on his ankle and did not seem to want to let go. "Are you… what are you…", Sonic did not know what was going on, not only was it strange that a snake could actually bite through his dense skin, but this one did not feel like it was putting venom into him, but almost like it was taking something out of him, but not his blood. The realization caused Sonic to go into shock, "you… your taking my…" at this point Sonic tried to reach for the creature to pull it off but before he could, he began to feel all of his strength slip away and soon after he began to lose consciousness and fell over. "Sonic!" Tails yelled over the intercom, but there was no response, "Sonic come in!" still no response, "Sonic can you read me, come in!" still no response, "hold on partner I'll be there soon, just hold on!" the sound of Tails plain activating it's booster rockets was the last thing heard before the transmission cut off.

The snake had finally let go of Sonic and had begun to slither closer to his head. The creature had gained a lot of energy from Sonic, energy unlike any he had ever had before, energy that it desperately craved more of. Just when it was about to latch back onto Sonic and drain the rest of the energy out of him, it had sensed an even greater source of power coming from the emerald Sonic had dropped after passing out. The incredible energy was irresistible to the creature and in a flash it had stuck and latched down hard with its jaws. The emerald began to glow with an immense blue aura as its energy drained away. The creature knew that it could not hold onto the power any longer after only a minute of absorbing, the massive energy soon became too much for it to handle and it began to flail around in pain as the energy tried desperately to get out, bouncing back and forth in the creatures body, threatening to tear him apart if he did not release it, but the creature stubbornly held onto it with out letting even a small amount get free. A pair of wings began to rip from the skin on the snakes back and it began flapping them in a last attempt to escape the pain, once it reached far above the Sumaya ruins, the same light from the emerald began to radiate from the skin of the creature causing it to give a loud humming sound as the skin began to vibrate and tear away at itself. Once the pain became too much, the creature gave off a loud roar that echoed through the land and shattered building after building as it continued, and as it roared the energy grew still, until finally a large blast came from the body of the beast once the energy finally had been unleashed. The blast engulfed the land in its aura and power until, as quickly as it appeared, the energy had vanished, and the creature had regained control.

The creature merely hovered over the ruins, completely exhausted after the power struggle had ended. As it tried to regain its strength, it could hear something that sounded like a large mass of electricity cracking all at once coming from its side. It could see a large flash of light coming from the direction of the sound that appeared to be growing bigger and bigger until it grew into a large portal the size of one of the walls of the larger building in the ruins (before they were destroyed). It looked into the light with wonder as if thinking what could be in the other side, until it noticed that the emerald, still on the ground, began to float up as it began to get sucked into the portal. The creatures attention had grew as it watched it's power supply fly away to who knows where, and as it focused more on the portal, it began to fell a great power that was coming from the other side of it, one that might be able to match that of the power source he had just lost. All doubt had disappeared; it knew what it was going to do.

All the commotion had caused sonic to awaken from his little 'nap' just long enough to see the creature staring deeply into a large portal and begin to fly inside it following the emerald he had seen fly inside. He lifted his hand toward the seen as if trying desperately to stop the scene before him, but before he could make one more move, he fell back into unconsciousness. "…onic, Sonic" the sound of the familiar voice brought Sonic back to his senses again. "Sonic! Wake up, common Sonic say something!" he finally woke up to see a small yellow and white fox standing just over him, he stood on two legs just like him and wore similar gloves and shoes, and had two fox tails about the size of his body. "Ta… Tails" Sonic tried to get up while tails tried to support him with his hand. "Easy Sonic, man you don't look so good" Tails said with concern.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sonic said in contrast.

"Sorry, what happened to you?"

"That snake thing, it latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go, sort of reminded me of Amy," The very thought caused Sonic to shiver a bit. "How long was I out?"

"If I had to guess, I would say about three hours"

Three hours! Wait, the snake" Sonic looked behind him and noticed that the large portal had greatly shrunk, but was still hovering above them. "We have to go after… ow," as Sonic tried to get up his injury caused him to go back down.

"Easy sonic" tails kept him from falling completely.

"Man what's wrong with me"

"I have a theory, but that's not important right now, we have bigger problems"

"Huh?"

"Sonic, what happened to the Chaos Emerald?"

"The emerald, oh man, it kind of flew into the portal."

"I thought so, but I really hoped that I was wrong. Sonic, I don't think that that was the only emerald to go through."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, when I was on my way to find you, I saw something in the skies."

Tails begins to recall the moment after he got the distress call from Sonic (well, sort of a distress call). After he heard Sonic fall he quickly changed the course of his plane, _The Tornado 2_, a large plain, as blue as Sonics fur with four wings in an x-like formation on the front, a single large booster on the back and tails symbol (two tails together) on the top two wings. "Hold on partner, I'll be there soon, just hold on." Tails waists no time hitting the booster on the plain causing it to increase from it's already mach 2 to mach 5, at least for a little while. "Darn it Sonic, couldn't you just have listened to me, I swear you had better still be alive." While tails began to head to Sonics position he had soon noticed something from behind coming straight at him. "What the?" as he looked back, he noticed five different colored lights flying extremely fast towards him, "are those missiles" before he had time to find out what they where, they had too close, "oh man, no time to find out, gotta move." Tails slammed the throttle to side and just barely avoided being hit by the lights. They had gotten so close that he was able to see what they really were, "wait a second aren't those the…" in the middle of his thought, tails engine began to rumble, "Hey what's going on" he shouted. From the front of the haul a chaos emerald (the one he uses to power his plane) burst out of its originally position and followed it's brothers to where ever they where going. "The emerald! This is not good," without the emerald the plane began to lose altitude and was in danger of crashing. "Oh man, switching to back up power, adjusting to cruise speed," with Tails pilot skill, he was able to avoid crashing, but just burly. "Okay at least I have control again. I have a really bad feeling about this; hold on Sonic, helps on the way." He continued to Samaya.

"Once I got here, I saw the portal and just put two and two together, where ever that 'snake' went, the emeralds all flowed after." Tails stated as he continued to observe the hole.

"Well then we'll just have to follow after them."

"What, Sonic don't be so hasty. For all we know the emeralds could have entered into a world that's completely uninhabitable."

"Maybe, but really has that ever stopped use before"

"Well," tails had to admit, he had a point there, "I guess not"

"Well then, should we get going then?" Sonic started walking towards the Tornado 2, getting ready to go.

"Actually, we can't use the Tornado 2, not without the Chaos Emerald as a power source, and all the reserve power was used up just trying to get here."

"Really, darn and it's always so good to have in I pinch too, oh well. So tails, do you think you could get use up to that portal." Sonic says as he points up to the portal that is a good 20 feet off the ground.

"Well… okay, no problem" Tails Says as he begins to twist his tails around, making them look like a small propeller, lifting him into the air. He heads over to sonic who hold s his hands up as tails grabs him and starts to fly them both up to the portal opening. Next stop, well… where ever it this thing leaves us" Sonic says as he looks through the dimensional window. Tails begins to look at the portal edge begins getting a little nerves (again), "This thing is not going to stay open for very long this might be a one way trip." Tails informs, "No problem, as soon as we get the emeralds back I can just open another, so what are we waiting for" Sonic says. "(It must be nice being so care free), alright, lets go!" Tails yells as he and Sonic both Head straight into the portal, not knowing what lays ahead for them, but ready to face it no matter what it my be.

_Well I hope you enjoyed, more should be out soon._


	2. A new look

_ In this chapter, Sonic and Tails find out that there not just in a new world but that they have an entirely new look; meanwhile, a couple of citizen of the a certain locale town find something that they really should not be messing with. _

Chapter 2

"Uhgg" sonic says as he starts to raise, "man, what a head ach. Tails… Tails, are you okay?" Sonic starts to look around the area for his little fox friend. "Sonic!" Sonic hears his name from a distance, but when he looks around all he can see is the wide grass lands, and besides some trees and ponds, there was nothing to be seen. "Tails, Where are you?" Sonic shouts. "I'm down here" Tails responds causing Sonic to look down. When he looked at him, Tails still looked like a fox but not his usual self. His coloring, eyes and tails had stayed the same but his legs and arms had been replaced with front and rear paws, his snout had grown longer and his chest had grown broader.

"Oh my…," the sight started to make Sonic laugh under his breath, "Tails what happened to you" he said, still laughing.

"I'm not shore, but I'm shore it isn't as bad as what's happened to you." Tails started to stare at Sonic looking worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic, go take a look over there, and try to keep calm." Tails was pointing to one of the ponds in the area. Sonic started toward it while getting increasingly more nervous at what he was going to see. As he tried to walk, he found that it was difficult for him to walk on two legs. He stumbled a bit but soon made it to the water, and once he looked down, he had absolutely no words to say (how rare). Sonics nose had turned into a small horse muzzle, his entire body had become blue as his fur, his quills became a long mid-night blue main with a horse-like tail to match, and his arms and legs had been turned into two sets of hooves with white horseshoes and the fronts and red in the backs. "Wow, well… this is a different look. Kind of exotic," Sonic began to admire his new look through the pool of water.

"Exotic? Sonic, you're a horse" Tails Said excitedly.

"Well it bets being a Were-hog"

"(How does he always stay so calm) what do you think happened to us?"

"No idea, but we can't worry about that now. We still need to find that snake and the emeralds."

"Well where you think they could be"

"Only one way to find out, Come on let's see if we can't find a town out here." Sonic tried to walk again, but he quickly lost his balance and fell onto his face. "Uhgg… this might be harder than I thought" Sonic muttered, his face still in the grass.

"You might want to try walking on all fours, you might find that's its much easier to move."

"You know, you could have told me that before I fell on my face."

"I know."

Sonic got up off the ground, this time with his front hooves on the ground to support his balance. "How does it feel" Tails asked. "Different, really different" Sonic said, "Well I'm just going to have to get use to it, come on." Tails started to twist his Tails and flew onto the top of Sonics back, "Alright lets get moving, Ha!" Tails shouted as he kicked Sonics side with his rear paw. "Excuse me" Sonic said irritated towards Tails, "What, you're still faster than me; this will make the search go quicker." Sonic turned his head back to his front, "you had better not make this a habit Tails, I mean it." Sonic crouched down really low and pushed forward with all of his might, the newly stallion Sonic ran with all his speed in the direction he guessed a town would be in while Tails held on for dear life. "Whoaaaa, I can see that you haven't lost any of your speed! (Where are the seat belts on this thing). "No kidding, I'm starting to like this form; I feel faster than ever." Sonic continued to run, again too fast to be seen, hoping that he was running in the direction of a town, or anywhere he can find people. (Or something like that…)

Equestria, home to some of the oddest creatures around (sound familiar), the main residents of the Land are a race of intelligent Ponies; Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth-ponies alike. This story leads to a village in the heart of the Land called Ponyville, home to all kinds of ponies including a curtain six special ponies.

Within a large boutique, a pure white unicorn, with a curled purple mane and the mark of three jewels on her flank, could be seen working on a piece of fabric on a small sewing machine until… "Rarity!" a loud shout came from the out… "Rarity, Rarity, Rarity. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh your never going to guess what I just found, go ahead guess, guess." A pink pony, with a dark pink puffed up mane and a mark of three balloons on her flank came inside. Rarity tried to open her mouth to speak, "No wait! Don't, because I bet that you can't, then again you might so go ahead, no wait…" "Pinkie pie!" The designer shouted in hopes that her loud friend would stop, "yes?" she stopped. "Pinkie, darling, we've been over this. Take a breath…," the pink pony took along breath in, "good, now just…," Rarity noticed Pinkie's eyes began watering, and her body was shaking, "you can let it out!" Pinkie let out the breath and began to gasp for air. "Okay… now what was I that you wanted to show me?"

"OK, you'll never guess what I found, it's absolutely, unbelievably, unbelievable!" she starts to reach a hoof into the satchel that had been slung across her back. From inside she grabbed a large white crystal that appeared to be giving off its own light. Rarity found her self to be at a loss for words when she saw it. "Oh my goodness" she finally said, "what an absolutely marvels looking gem." she snatched the gem from Pinkies hands at an incredible speed, "I've never seen such a thing before, perfectly cut in every area, and such an amazing glow coming from it, it is absolutely flawless. Pinkie, Darling, where did you come across such a magnificent crystal." Well that's just it" Pinkie responded, "you see a few days ago, I was up at the middle of the night, not so shore why, the cake said it had something to do with sweets but I don't know how the sweets could keep me up if there all the way downstairs and I'm in my room, anyway on that night I saw something really wired in the sky, a bunch of lights had begun to shine and at first I thought that maybe there was some sort of party going on, but I quickly forgot about that because we all know that there isn't a party out there that I don't know about, I mean no party can really start without…" As Pinkie continued on her painfully long explanation, Rarity was still in shock by the absolute perfection of the gem, "(this gem truly is one of a kind; there isn't any indication of it ever being tampered with. Who ever cut this must have been a master crafts-pony. I shan't get another opportunity like this.) I must use this diamond in my designs!" Rarity yelled, Pinkies voice still going on in the back round. "…and that's when I jumped into the bowl and started to, what?" Pinkie banter had been interrupted (thank Celestia). "For the work of an obvious master of gems not to be displayed in the most elegant and refined of ways would simply be a crime to all that I stand for, and I simply will not stand for such a thing." Rarity placed the gem down on her counter and began to walk to a large group of dresses being hung on a bunch of manikins shaped like ponies. "I know that it's here somewhere, where did I… Aha, there it is."

"What is it?" Pinkie asked

"I have been working on this ensemble for quiet some time now but I could never quite finish it," Rarity holds out a manikin wearing a purple dress with a single strap on the right shoulder, a silver sash across the waist and a slash going down the side of the left leg, "it is meant to be a sort of formal meets modern pony look, but it just always had something missing, and now…" her horn began to glow with an aqua aura as a piece of shining silver fabric, surrounded with the same aura, began to fly over to the dress. It wrapped itself around the neck and tied into a bow in the front. "…with this gem, I believe I can finally complete it."

"Wow! That really is a nice dress Rarity."

"It's about to get better" Rarity's horn begins to glow again, "now let's see how you…" as the energy started to surround the crystal, it began to glow more intense the longer that she held onto it. "What on Equestria?" after seconds of holding, the energy began to swell in the crystal until finally it all released. "Oooo, shiny" Pinkie admired, "Get Down!" Rarity yelled as she jumped on top of Pinkie to have her duck under a pile of fabrics on the ground as the light engulfed the shop.

The light faded and the shop hadn't been messed with at all. Rarity began to get off of Pinkie and looked at the emerald. "Wow, Pinkie, are you all right?" Rarity asked concerned, "That… was cool, do it again, do it again"

"Absolutely not, what on Equestria was that anyway, I thought that my boutique was going to explode."

"Wow that would take a really big explosion. I mean Sweet Apple Acres big. Seeing that would be really…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Ok"

"…now that diamond is most definitely no normal gem"

"Yeahhhh, it's like some kind of magic emerald or something, filled with some kind of power that came here from another world."

"Now Pinkie, I would not go that far, but there is definitely some kind of magic inside it, maybe Twilight will know something about it."

"Of course she will. There is no one on all of Equestria that knows more about magic than Twilight Sparkle. Hey maybe she can find a way to let us go to where ever that emerald is from, I've always wanted to go to an alien world, I could be 'like we come in peace' and they could be like 'hurray a friendly pony' and then I could be like…"

"Pinkie, enough, I have already told you this is not an alien… why do you keep calling it an emerald."

"I don't know, it looks like an emerald."

"Pinkie it's…" Rarity wanted to correct her apparently color blind friend, but didn't, "never mind, come on, let's just find Twilight"

"Yes Ma'am." Rarity picks the "emerald" up (with her hooves) and places it in her own saddle bag as both Pinkie and Rarity walk out of the Boutique and begin to head in the direction there other friend Twilight to discover anything about the strange stone.

_I hope you enjoyed, more should be out soon._


	3. Welcome to Ponyville

_ This chapter tells about how the ponies become much more interested in the emerald when they discover that's it's not he only one of its kind; Sonic and Tails start to take a look around the town of Ponyville and soon hear about someone who peaks Sonics interest. _

Chapter 3

"Sonic! Do you even know where we're going?" Tails yelled, still locked to Sonics back.

"Not really, but I can just feel that we're getting closer" Sonic responds

"Closer to what? I can't keep holding on like this for…," Sonic stops suddenly, causing Tails to fly off.

"We're here."

"Where's here?" Tails says while getting back to his feet.

"Where ever here is" Sonic points hoof towards the town. Sonic and tails have arrived in the town of Ponyville, ponies of all types can be seen both walking through the streets, and flying through (and I mean through) the clouds. Shops, small homes and cart venders can be seen throughout the entire town and in the distance a large farm can be seen. "'Welcome to Ponyville'" Tails reads from the large sign on the outside of town.

"Well that explains why I look like this" Sonic notices

"Our bodies must have changed form to match the residents of this world, but I don't get why you turned into a… pony, when I stayed a fox."

"We'll figure it out, until then, let's take a look around," Sonic speed off into the town leaving tails at the entrance.

"Sonic! Wait for me." Tails began to fly off after him.

On the other side of town, within a large tree, a lone purple Ali-corn, with a dark-purple hot pink lined mane and a mark of a shining star on her flank was sitting in the middle of her library, reading a scroll when she saw her… "Twilight, Twilight. Oh my gosh, your never going to believe what we found, it's got to be the most unbelievably unbelievable discovery in all of Equestia." …her friends on the outside of her home. "I bet that you're never going to guess what we found, but then again…" as Pinkie continued still Rarity jumped in, "Pinkie Pie! Just let me handle it, if you would be so kind"

"Okie Dokie Loki" and Pinkie finally stopped talking (for the moment)

"Sorry about that Twilight, it's very good to see you again" Rarity said to Twilight.

"Like-wise, and not that I mind, but is there something you might have wanted to show me or something."

"Definitely, show her the gem Rarity" Pinkie said (that didn't last long)

"I'm showing her the gem," Rarity pulls the crystal out of the bag and shows it to Twilight.

"Wow Rarity, you've found a lot of gems, but this one has to be one of the best yet. Be careful that spike doesn't see that, you know how he can get around gems."

"'Be careful that spike doesn't see' what?" from the upper level of the library, a small purple and green scaled baby dragon started to come down the stairs to where Twilight and the girls where.

"Doesn't see this of course" Pinkie said as she held up the gem that she had gotten out of Rarities hoof.

"Wow" spike took the gem into his claws, "That is one handsome looking gem, the kind that any dragon would… be tempted…to" spikes tongue started hanging out as he moved closer to the gem.

"It's Not Just Some Ordinary Gem!" Pinkie shouted in spikes face, causing him to drop the emerald.

"When did she get that, I thought you where holding the gem" Twilight said to Rarity.

"So did I" Rarity responded

"This gem is very important. It came here from another world, wielding a power like nothing we've ever seen on Equestria; A power that in the wrong hands could mean the very end of all life as we know it" Pinkie stressed.

"Wait, what?" Twilight was very confused.

"Pinkie, I told you that is not what it is." She looks over towards twilight "Twilight, we came here because we need your help to find out exactly what this gem is. When we had it back at the Carousel Boutique it showed use that there is some kind of odd power inside of it. Is there any chance that you can find out what it is."

"Hmm, let me see it. Spike!" she shouted at the dragon still looking at the emerald like it was his next meal, "Spike hand it over"

"But… oh okay," he hands her the emerald.

"Now Twilight, what ever you do, do not use magic on that thing. Just trying to pick it up with my magic nearly cost me my life and worse my gowns."

"Right…" Twilight looked at rarity with some confusion. Once twilight had the emerald in her hooves, she could immediately tell that there was some sort of energy inside of it. "Hmm, where did you guys say that you found this again?"

"Pinkie did, she said that she found it… where did you find it again?"

"Well a few days ago I was up in the middle of the night for some reason. The cakes told me…,"sensing a long story, Twilight jumped in "Pinkie, can you just skip to when you found it."

"Okie Dokie, well I found this one near the lake, but I couldn't find any of the others."

"Others!?" Twilight said with extreme worry in her voice.

"Yeah, this is just one of the seven lights that were flying across the sky a few days ago" Pinkie responded.

"How many days ago Pinkie?"

"Hmm, five maybe six days ago"

"Oh no"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rarity said

"You guys were right to be worried about this thing. Just holding it I can tell that it has an incredible amount of power in it, and although I'm not so sure where they came from, that much power could be very dangerous in anyone's hands. There's only one thing to do, Pinkie, are you sure that there were only seven lights?"

"Sure as sugar is sweet"

"Okay then, girls get yourselves ready, and get the others while you're at it, we're going jewel hunting." Twilight led the two out the door while she stayed behind to get herself ready for there trip.

Sonic, still revving through town, eventually stops at the large Ponyville hall. "Hmm nice place" Sonic says. Eventually tails catches up to sonic and lands right next to him, "darn it Sonic" Tails says out of breath, "do you know how hard it is… to catch up with a guy… going 100mph." "Hey you just got to move faster," Sonics comment got Tails a little mad, but he was use to all the jokes by now so it didn't affect him so much. "Oh, why hello there" a voice said at the top of the stairs to the hall. When Sonic and Tails looked up, they saw a grayish-yellow mare with a light-grey mane and a mark of a scroll on her flank; she wore yellow glasses and a white collar with a blue ascot. The Mare was looking down at the two from the top of the stairs with a kind expression on her face. "I've never seen the two of you before, are you new to Ponyville." The mare asked, "actually yes, we where just taking in the sights" Sonic responded. "It is very nice to met you" Tails said as he and sonic went up the stairs to the hall, "my goodness, you can talk. This is the first time I've ever seen a talking fox in these parts." Tails felt worried about what they might do to a creature that they were not familiar with, "Well it's nice to meet the two of you as well, my name is Mayor Mare, and might I ask your names." They both felt relieved that the mare had accepted Tails so quickly, "my name is Tails, and this my friend… umm," Tails wasn't sure what to say, "Sonic Stallion" Sonic answered, lifting a weight off of tails shoulders. "Well Sonic Stallion, Tails, welcome to Ponyville, one of the nicest towns in all of Equestria, if you like I would be more than glad to arrange a tour of the town if you wish to make your stay here a little simpler."

"Thank you very much but we already took a good look around the town, it's a very nice place." Sonic answered

"Well that's good to here, well if you have anything you my want help with, just feel free to ask"

"Actually" Tails added, "we could use some help, by any chance have you heard of anything strange going on recently."

"Strange, Strange how?" the mayor asked.

"Just anything out of the ordinary, something that doesn't usually happen or something that a lot of people talk about."

"'Something a lot of ponies talk about,' well people have been talking about the seven lights lately."

"'Seven Lights!'" both Sonic and Tails said excitedly.

"Yes, apparently about six days ago, seven lights that sort of looked like small comets lit up the night out of no where. Not everyone saw them so I don't know how true it is, but there's even a rumor that one of them landed close to the town. Does that help?"

"Very much, thank you Mayor Mare" tails said in gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic agreed.

"Anytime, if you need anymore help just find me or ask one of the locals, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you." With those last words the mayor said farewell and left the two to there own.

Back at Twilights library, she is still getting ready for the trip at hand. Once she's about ready her friends… came through the door looking ready to leave as well. (Finished it) "Twilight, we have returned" said Rarity as she led everyone inside of the library. "Howdy Twi, Rarity said you could use some back up," an orange mare wearing a brown cow-girl hat over long tied blond-hair, small freckles on her checks and a mark of three apples on her flank. "Hey Apple Jack, great to see you" Twilight said, "same here, always good to see one of my best friends." "Oh yes I agree entirely"

"Coming next was a shy pail yellow mare with a great long-straight pink mane and a cutie mark of three butterflies on her flank" Said the pink mare that came after. (That apparently wants my job) "Well thanks for the description Pinkie" Twilight said very confused, "anytime" Pinkie responded. "Right, so Twi, any ideas on how we're supposes to find these gem thangs" Apple Jack asked.

"No problem, we can find them using this," Twilight holds up a small glass screen with brown vines decorating the edges and the emerald tucked snuggly in a small vine pocket on the right side of the device.

"Twi, what in tar-nation is that thang suppose to be" Apple Jack asked again.

"I used the gems unique energy signature to modify this spy glass, now no matter how far away the others are we should be able to spot them if we just look in there general direction with this. Come on I'll show you." Twilight leads her friends outside and starts to look in all direction. I think that I might almost…," finally Twilights spy glass begins to react once she points it in the direction of the forest, "alright! I've got a reading. There should be a gem just inside… the… Ever Free Forest (why do we always have to go in there)"

Twilight, Darling, are you sure that the gem is in that dreadful place." Rarity said with obvious discord.

"Well there's no reason to believe otherwise yet so we might as well give it a try, but first, Applejack." Twilight called

"Yeah"

"Would you mind going and getting Fluttershy?"

"No problem," Applejack found Fluttershy hiding in the bushes of the library, "Common sugar cube, it's time to go"

"Wait, Applejack, please stop." Applejack started pulling Fluttershy by her tail and dragged her back to the group.

"Fluttershy, you can't get out of this one, this is way too important and where going to need all of us to find these things" Twilight enlightened.

"But… I don't…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Speaking of which, where is Rainbowdash"

"She finished up her work early today so she went back to Cloudsdale to rest"

"Great, well we don't have time to go all the way to Cloudsdale; we'll just have to go without her. Alright everypony are you ready.

"Yeah!" everyone but Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy… come on, we'll all be there with you there's nothing to worry about" Twilight says while looking down at the hiding Fluttershy. Fluttershy got up and hesitantly agreed with Twilight, "Alright then, let's move out." All of the ponies began to march past Twilight's house and headed into the forest in search of the second emerald.

"Man, this is quickly becoming a drag" Sonic said while resting on the branch of a large tree on the out side of town. "Come on Sonic, we have to keep looking," Tails tried to urge him out of the tree. "Tails we must have checked every spot outside of the town, I'm telling you It's not here" he replied.

"Well then where else could it be, the mayor said someone saw it on the outside of the town."

"She also said she wasn't sure it was proven, didn't she?"

"Well yeah, but we don't have anything else to go on, everyone we asked said that they didn't see exactly where It landed. Plus what if someone found it, you more than anyone knows what could happen if someone got there hand… uh, hooves on it."

"I get that," Sonic jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of Tails, "but listen buddy, getting worked up isn't going to help anyone, what we need to do is wait until we get a solid lead on one of the emeralds and once we do I'm sure you can find a way to get the rest."

"Well I guess"

"So just chill-axe man, I bet anything that a real clue will come to 'us' in no time." Eventually Sonic and Tails began to hear something that sounded like a little motor, getting closer to them. "What is that?" Tails started pointing his paw in the direction of a small orange filly wearing a purple and white striped helmet over her indigo colored mane with no cutie mark on her flank; she was riding towards them at incredible speeds on top of a small blue scooter. "Dash! Hey Dash, long time no see" the filly yelled until she finally got close enough to see that Sonic and Tails were not who she was looking for. "Uhh, hey kid" Sonic said slightly embarrassed at the confusion, "huh, who are you?" "Oh well my names Sonic Stallion, and this is my friend Tails and you are?"

"Scootaloo and I thought that you were someone else, sorry."

"Oh well do I look like the pony?"

"Actually, you don't look a thing like her"

"(Her)," Sonic felt even more embarrassed now.

"I saw you moving through the town; when I saw how fast you were… how can you move so fast, you don't even have wings"

"I use my legs"

"…" the comment didn't amuse Scootaloo

"So you're saying that there is someone out there who is as fast as me?"

"No way, she is much faster, I'm sure about that, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, the one and only Rainbowdash."

"(Equestia, so that's where we are) any chance you might know where we could find her now."

"Well I haven't seen her in Ponyville for a while so she might be in Cloudsdale."

"And where can I find that."

"It's just a few miles in that direction" Scootaloo points her hoof in the direction of Cloudsdale, "the train should get you there in an hour or two."

"Thanks kid"

"It's Scootaloo, not kid"

"Right, Thanks Scootaloo, Tails lets go," Sonic moves his head indicating Tails to follow him.

"Wait, what? You're planning on finding this Rainbowdash character aren't you?" Tails says annoyed.

"Of course I am"

"Sonic do I have to remind you…"

"Look we don't have any actual leads yet, so there's no harm just taking a break; plus this Rainbowdash could be fast as me, that could come in handy, twice the speed."

"Well I guess so, but still…"

"Then it's settled," Sonic grabs Tails Tail's with his jaws and slung him onto his back, "now hold on tight." Sonic faces in the direction Scootaloo pointed out, "Thanks again Scootaloo, see you around," Sonic starts revving increasing out of sight until he was completely out of view.

"Bye," she starts awkwardly waving her hoof, "did that fox just talk; those guys are really weird." Scootaloo got back on her scooter and rode back the way she came, unable to forget the strange pair.


	4. the new fastest

_The ponies have entered the Everfree forest in search of the emerald and find that it's with an old friend. On the other side of Equestria, Sonic has found a new rival in a certain Pegasus._

* * *

Chapter 4

Within the ever free forest, the five ponies continued to follow the signal they hoped would lead them to the next emerald (if it was even there to begin with). "I'm sure that the emerald will be there, twilight is never wrong about anything and there's no way she would start now" (…) the pink pony said to "no one in particular," "uh, thanks for the vote of confidence Pinkie, but who are you talking to?" twilight responds to the her confused friend, "I'm not sure, it just felt like something that I should say," "okay (I'm never going to get her." As the group continued to walk, eventually…, "the light on the watch thingy is starting to shine more" right the light on the watch thi… on the watch glass started to react, as pinkie so kindly pointed out. (Thank you)

"Your welcome" Pinkie responded (though the others didn't know to who)

"She's right, the watch glass is reacting, that means that the emerald isn't much further away." Twilight stated.

"Thank goodness, because my hooves can't take this much walking, especially though such a ghastly place like this." Rarity complained.

"Well it looks like you won't have to any more, because according to this, the gem is in there." Twilight points to a small hut in the heart of the Everfree Forest, covered in what looked like tribal masks, spears and hanging potion vials.

"Why ain't I surprised that some mystic do dad would end up at Zecora's hut of all places?" Apple jack stated.

"I know it's almost like some force beyond our control brought the emerald to the only pony besides us who could possible understand what it is." Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie, we still don't understand what this thing is" Twilight corrected.

"We don't, well we should probably find out, do you think twilight might have a book on it in her library"

"Pinkie we already… let's just get moving, if we're lucky maybe Zecora found out more about these gems than we could."

"Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie said as the group headed to the hut hoping to find the answers that escaped them.

* * *

On the other side of Equestia, Sonic was still revving while Tails continued to hold on for dear life. "Sonic… SONIC!" the shout of his fox friend caused Sonic to come to a sudden stop, launching tails off of his back again, "Oh, sorry, you okay tails" Sonic said (obviously not that sorry), "This is starting to get old" tails said getting back to his feet.

"Sonic, by any chance do you even know where we're going" Tails said, still irritated.

"Of course, Scootaloo said all we had to do was keep going in this direction and we would find Cloudsdale"

"We've been heading this way for what feels like hours, you'd think that we would have found it by now."

"Hmm, well… I don't know what to say, as far as I can see, we seem to be in the middle of nowhere; not a town for miles"

"Great, we have no idea where Cloudsdale could be, and now a bet we couldn't even find Ponyville again if we wanted to. What are we suppose to do now?"

"I'm not sure, well tails you're just going to have to put that brain of yours to work," Sonic still seemed to maintain his cool, even though he had just got them hopelessly lost.

"Ahggg, I don't know, the place is called Cloudsdale and we know that this Rainbowdash is 'the fastest flyer in all of Equestia,' so she's probably a Pegasus; maybe we just have to keep looking up." Tails felt embarrassed of his simple plan. It was at that moment that sonic had noticed that massive shadow that they had been standing in for sometime now and looked up to see something he didn't expect. "Huh, good instincts Tails" he said, Tails wasn't sure what he meant. Sonic point a hoof in the air, urging Tails to look up, and once he did he could not believe his eyes.

A massive cloud with a whole city had been floating just above them, including large castle-like buildings and water falls of pure light. "Amazing, a whole city in the sky" Tails said in wonder, "Not like it's the first one that we've ever seen" Sonic responded, "well never like this, hold on I want to get a better look," Tails began to fly up to floating city while sonic stayed below. "(well I guess he hasn't lost his sense of adventure after all) Hey Tails see if you can find that Pegasus while you're up there, will you!" Sonic shouted to the fox, Tails looked back and gave a nod that he would as he entered the city.

* * *

Sonic layer back on the grass plain as he waited for his friend to come back from his visit to the cloud city; He closed his eyes for a moment expecting to have a long wait but was soon awoken by an unfamiliar voice. "Hey there" the voice said, causing Sonic to look in its direction. "What are you doing laying all the way down here", the voice revealed itself to belong to a light blue Pegasus with a multi-colored mane and tail and the mark of a cloud shooting a rainbow like lighting bolt on her flank; the Pegasus was looking down at him from on top of a small cloud. "Oh, I'm just waiting for a friend who went into the city, he should be back soon" Sonic said while closing his eyes back up. "Just sitting here and waiting, that sounds boring, why don't you just go up after him."

"Unless you have an extra set of wings in that cloud of yours, I don't see myself flying up there anytime soon" Sonic says sarcastically.

"Well I don't have extra wings, but there is a depot where can get a balloon."

"'A depot?'"

"Yeah, just over that way, near the train station" The Pegasus points a hoof behind her to show Sonic the balloon depot, just a half-mile away.

"Huh, how'd I miss that? Well thanks; if I get up there now we should be able to find that flyer way faster."

"You looking for some-pony, I bet I could help, there's not a soul in Cloudsdale who doesn't know me, then again, there's probably not a soul in Equestria who doesn't"

"Well there's one," the statement brought Rainbowdash's eyes to Sonics.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't really seen you around before"

"I'm kind of new here, the name is SonicStallion, and you are."

"Glad you asked…," the Pegasus zipped back a little, "… because flying before is the fastest and coolest Pegasus in Equestria," She began flying wildly, showing off her speed, "next great Wonderbolt," she began a few aerial stunts, "the one and the only…" she landed just before Sonic "… Rainbowdash!"

The display caused Sonic to chuckle a little, not to Rainbow amusement, "hey what's so funny?" she said while getting in his face, "sorry I'm not really laughing at you, just the irony." Rainbow was a little puzzled, "'Irony,' what irony?"

"You see, the Pegasus that we came to find was… you, 'the fastest flyer in all Equestria' is how Scootaloo described"

"Oh, is that right (leave it to the kid to spread the word, good going), so why where you looking for me, you hoping for an autograph," She said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Not really, actually I came with a message."

"'Message,' what kind of message?"

"I guess you could call it a challenge, you see, I heard that there's a new comer in Equestria who says that 'he's' the fastest in all of Equestria."

"What! I have yet to meet any-pony that I couldn't smoke easily. Where is this new comer?" Sonic started to look around for a location, "Do you see that large mountain in the distance." Rainbow started to look in the direction of a large rigged mountain, with a flat mountain peak in the distance, "Yeah I see it," "well the guy said that he would be waiting at the peak if your interested in proving that your as fast as you claim to be." Rainbow took another look at the mountain and could feel a little irritated, but mostly excited to meet her challenger, "alright, if this guy wants a demonstration, that's exactly what he is going to get," she began to fly high into the sky, with a determined look on her face, "nice to meet you SonicStallion, but I best not keep my 'new admirer' waiting" she said as she darted toward the mountain to meet her challenger. "Yeah, neither should I," Sonic began to revv in the same direction.

* * *

As the mountain began to get closer rainbow couldn't help wonder about the one claiming to be faster than her. After all of her accomplishments to date there were few ponies who didn't know just how fast she could be, new to Equestria or not. Who ever the pony was, they would have to be pretty fast to try and claim her title (even if it's only one that she gave to herself). The more that she thought about it, the more excited she seemed to get; her heart started to pound out of control and she could actually feel her wings get lighter and lighter with every flap that got her closer. After flying for a few minutes she had finally reached the large mountain peak; she could feel the rush of adrenalin as she landed and eagerly awaited her opponent.

* * *

"Hey! I made it; if you still want that race I'm ready and waiting!" Rainbow screamed as she looked around, but all she could see where a number of gagged rock faces, and a large steam vent, probably excess of an active volcano underneath, creating a dense fog that warmed the entire area and the already heated Pegasus. "(What a location, at the rim of a fricing volcano, and where is he. Could he have already left? I swear to Celestia, if he did I'm going to…)" "Well it's about time" said a voice in the distance, "I must say from what I heard about you, I expected you to get here a little quicker than that." Rainbow looked in the distance to see the silhouette of some-pony through the steam, "are you the one claiming to be the new fastest thing in Equestria," "I guess you could say that…" the figure stepped closer to reveal who he was, "Rainbowdash"

"SonicStallion… but how did… where did… I thought I left you…, oh I get it, the new comer who claims to be the new fastest thing in Equestria; I bet you think your real cool coming out of the smoke like that."

"What, that, that was just a happy accident, I had no idea that steam vent was there. Got to admit, it made a pretty cool affect though."

"(actually it was kind of cool) so you said it was a challenge message."

"Kind of, you see, where I come from, there has yet to be any one that was faster than me. When that kid mistook me for someone else, I knew there had to be another speedster in this w… uh, area." Sonic had to watch that he didn't reveal that he was from another world.

"(The kid mistook me for him, thanks a lot Scootaloo) so then, you want to see if your still the fastest around, is that it. Well I hate to break it to you, but like I already said, there has yet to be any-pony that I couldn't smoke easily. (If you don't count any of the Wonderbolts that is)"

"Really, well if you can't get any faster then what I saw coming here, I'm sure that I don't have much to worry about" Sonic said with a confident look on his face.

"(Ok, now he's really starting to piss me of)" Rainbow looked at that smug look on his face, and instead of getting angry; she gave one of her own, "(but still…)"

"…but just in case, how about that race; been a while now since I've had a real work out"

"You really want to race me of all ponies"

"If you're up for it."

"Oh it is so on."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, proceed to the next._


	5. a royals determination, The race is on

_Zecora is able to give them the help that they wanted, but Twilight is not completely happy with all she has to say. On the mountain top Rainbow and Sonic are getting ready to start there race._

_(P.s. sorry about Zecora, I'm not the best with rhymes)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Knowing that the emerald was inside, the five friends entered Zacora's hut hoping for a few answers. Inside, there was more tribal looking pieces of decor around, either relics from her home or objects for her medicines. In the rooms center stood a zebra wearing gold rings around her neck and front-right hoof, an earring on her right ear, and the mark of a spiral surrounded by small triangles on her flank. She looked to be creating one of her many herbal remedies in a large caldron when the girls attempted to get closer in order to speak to her

"Excuse me, Zecora" said Twilight, causing Zecora to stop what she was doing and look her way. "Sorry, did we come at a bad time; we could always just come back later." "Oh I am never to busy for you five" Zecora answered back, "so what brings you to the place which I thrive.

"Well actually, we're here looking for something. Zecora, by any chance have you seen anything unusual or out of the ordinary in the forest." Twilight asked

"If I do recall, if I may gest, do you not find most thing strange in this forest." Zecora answered back.

"Yes, but we mean big time completely freaky, out of the ordinary, unlike the usual amount of freaky." AJ added.

"Hmm… what you speak of I may know," Zecora begins looking for something in one her many cabinets, "for I had found this not to long ago." She shows them a large blue gem, giving off a similar glow to the one in twilights hoof. "I could sense it had great power deep inside, though I know not how much help that may provide."

"That's it, Zecora that is exactly what we where looking for"

"That's good, I'm always glad see when someone gains help they need from me."

"Zecora, if you really wish to help us, is there anything that you may be able to tell us about these beautiful, yet highly dangerous gems." Rarity asks with the sound of urgency in her voice.

"I fear I may not know more than you, but allow me to tell you what I do. On a night when seven lights flew through the skies, an immense power they held as far as I could realize. Power I was sure is foreign to this world, at that moment I knew something big had unfurled."

"'Foreign powers,' are you telling me that these jewels really 'do' come from another world." Rarity said, both scared of the gems and hearing the one who originally had that theory

"That statement is true, and I sense one of you already know."

"The gang all looked toward pinkie pie, knowing that she already knew that the gems where from another world, they wondered how she could have know that, but also just how the gems could have gotten to this world and what they could do." (…) yes, what the pink one just said.

"Again, thank you for the narration pinkie, but you left out one thing" Twilight said to her odd friend.

"I did? What?" Twilight looked back towards Zecora, her confusion now replaced with determination, "Zecora, do you have any idea where the other crystals could have landed?" Zecora looked at the pony with a lot of concern, "I'm not sure I should grant such a request, for I believe avoiding such a danger would be for the best." "Look Zecora, if these things are really as dangerous as you say they are, then the longer that they stay out there for any-pony to find, the more of a chance for some-pony to get seriously hurt, or worse." Zecora began to get annoyed, "which is why they should be avoided at all cost, I fear that to be to close, means that your life could be lost. If it does lay in the hooves of one with wicked intent, its best left to the princess not her student…" now Twilight was getting annoyed. "… It would be most wise for you to leave the gem where it lies." "You don't get it, it's because I'm the princess student that I have to go. Princess Celestia trusts me, she believes in me; she has sent me on plenty of mission where the fate large villages or all of Equestria where at stack, and that's because she knew what I was, that I was meant for this…," Twilight extended her wings to show them to Zecora and get her point out there, "she knew that I was meant to be a protector, a leader, a princess. She knew that with my friends by my side, there was nothing that I… that we couldn't do. That's why I can't just sit by while my home is in trouble, and I would hope that my friends felt the same." Twilight looked back at her friends to see if they would agree.

All of them, including the shy Fluttershy, stood tall behind her, "they stood in a way that said that they would have her back no matter how dangerous the journey got." Said the pink one.

"That no matter how dangerous or filthy it got…"

"Not even if some screw-ball or psychotic pony got there hands on them…"

"Umm… right… we would always have her back, no matter what." The four said in assurance to Twilight. (and now there all taking my job.)

"Do you get it now Zecora, whether you help us or not, we will find those gems and protect Equestria, no matter what the dangers," Twilight turned her back and began to leave the hut, "come on girls, we still have a job to do," they all began to leave behind her. "Wait" Zecora said as she tossed the emerald toward Twilight, "this may come in handy on your journey." Twilight caught it and started to look at Zecora in confusion, "perhaps I let myself fell to much worry, I know you have all been called upon in Equestria's time of need, which should be enough for me to know that you will succeed" Zecora stated. Twilight looked at the gem in her hoof them back at Zecora and smiled, "thank you Zecora, and I promise, we will not fail." Twilight assured. "Yeah, bring it on, we can handle anything that comes our way" Pinkie said in her usual hyper manner, "how can I not be hyper, we're about to save Equestria again. This is going to be awesome." (Stop doing that) "Head to your home town if you wish to continue, for I believe that some-pony has left something there for you." Zecora said as she let them out, "Thank you again Zecora, good-bye" said Twilight, "Bye" said the rest. Zecora just waved good-bye with a smile on her face, but inside she could not help but feel uneasy, "(Why can I not shake the felling as of late… that going down this path has only sealed our fate.)"

* * *

"Alright, so are you clear on the courses path" Rainbow says, still at the top of the volcano with Sonic, and about ready to start there race to see who is the fastest in Equestria (in there opinion that is). "It's alright, I got it, but just to be sure" Sonic responds.

Oh come on, I can't make this easier, first we race down the mountain side, then over the grass plains, down into Ghastly Gorge, and I mean into, not around it."

"…Or over it right?" Sonic says with an accusing tone.

"Hey there my rules it's not like I'm going to break them (mostly), any way after that we go into the Everfree forest, through Ponyville and the first one to get to the top of the Ponyville hall steps wins. Got that?"

"Sure, sounds easy enough," as Sonic says that, the geyser behind them erupts and sends out a large amount of boiling water that almost scorches them both, "Whoa… how about this, why don't we let our new friend here start us off? Next eruption"

"Works for me, what ever"

* * *

The two take there stances at the rim of the volcano, waiting for there "friend" to blow. At the line Rainbow couldn't help but look over at Sonic, and see the determination in his eyes but a big smile on his, showing that even with his will to win, he was going to love every minute of this. She had to respect that because she noticed that it was the exact kind of face that she had; he was definitely felling the same way about this race as her and she could tell that he had the same love for speed. The first puff of smoke came from the geyser Now Sonic couldn't help but look over at the blue Pegasus, thinking the same as her, felling the competitive spirit and love for speed, he knew there that it was going to be a race like no other. The second puff of steam came from the geyser, they both had there eyes glued to the trail, mapping the course in there heads, before it began, and the moment that both of there focus was peeked, the geyser blew, and the race was on.

Rainbow flew in an arched angle down the mountains face, while sonic hopped and slid until he straightened out and began to run down its face. When he finally got to the bottom, Rainbow had flown low enough to be at his side, but she was going relatively slow to even her average speed. "So you finally got down, are you sure that you don't wont to just give up know, I mean 'if this is the best you can do' I wouldn't' mind stopping" Rainbow said smugly, "Race?" sonic responded, "I thought we were just using the plain as a warm up before the real thing," Sonic began to gallop backwards (to show off) as he continued speaking, "I guess that was my mistake, well see you then." Rainbow wasn't sure what he meant by 'see you' since she was still ahead, then suddenly sonic had tucked his hooves close to his chest and allowed the hair on his main and tail to wrap his body into a sort of dark-blue ball. Rainbow flew while looking back to see what he was doing as the ball began to get farther and farther out of sight, "is this for real… Wait, what the," she noticed that the ball appeared to be spinning in place, even though it wasn't moving. When it finally moved, it gave off a massive boost of speed that not only quickly caught her, but completely left her in the dust in 5 seconds flat. "What in Equestria," Rainbow was slightly in shock, but knew that she couldn't stop to be amazed now, "hurry up slow-pock" Sonic shouted as he uncurled and began to increase his speed to match the balls and beyond, "I'm really starting to hate that guy" said Rainbow as she gave herself a major speed increase, to catch up.

* * *

"(I wasn't sure I could still do that, that's lucky)" sonic thought just before reaching the gorges entrance as he looked back once to see that Rainbow had been catching up fast… and he was psyched. Sonic jumped into the gorge and began to follow along one the paths along the water, but suddenly he began to feel something, causing him to slow a little, and in that instant Rainbow had began to take another lead. "So long chump" she roared back, Sonic quickly began to close the gape again. Rainbow came up to a large thorn bramble, and had to slow a little so she could get though without getting hurt. "(It's in the bag; no-pony can get through these thorns faster than me, at least not without getting torn apart. No way could he be that crazy)," as she finished her thought, she noticed something moving past her at great speed as it ripped through the thorns like a buzz-saw. "Huh," after looking closer she noticed it was the same ball that sonic had curled into to pass, now she was getting really annoyed, "what the hey, who is this guy," to gain speed, she followed the path opened by Sonics spin, "there is no way that I'm letting this guy beat me on my own… whoa!" Rainbow had forgotten about the eel nests which Sonic didn't have to worry about since he was on the ground. "Having some trouble Rainbow-Crash" Sonic slowed to say, "What did you call…ahh!" another eel tried to make a meal out of her, "you better stay focused, or you may become lunch, later" Sonic said as he revved away, leaving Rainbow to the eels.

* * *

Sonic had finally made it out of the gorge, but couldn't help but worry if Rainbow was going to be okay and thought about turning around, but quickly changed his mind when he saw her come out of the gorge a minute after, and began to increase his speed again. From the side of his left eye he could see Ponyville just a few yards away, and right in front of him was the entrance to a dark forest. He slowed his pace a little so he could get to Rainbows side, "hey nice to see you didn't get eaten, I was about to turn around to get you" Sonic assured her, "how sweet, but don't think I don't still plan on winning this thing" she responded.

"Of course not, just remind me, we're suppose to head into the Everfree forest and then through Ponyville? Because it's right over there," he pointed toward the town.

"We go through the Everfree forest first, if you don't like it, you can always just quit."

"Hey I was just making sure, so you better pick up the pace then," Sonic increased his speed again trying to get rid of her but this time she anticipated it and increased hers too.

"Not this time blue-boy," they sped forward into the forest.

* * *

After meeting Zecora, the five friends start to head back home like Zecora urged them to do. "so what do yall think is waiting for use back at Ponyville anyway" AJ asked, "I know, maybe every-pony is throwing us a party to congratulate us for saving Equestria, AGAIN, that's right." Pinkie exclaims, "Pinkie Darling, we have yet to save any-pony, why would they throw us a party now" Rarity states, "it was just an idea." "Well whatever it is, we can't get it if we don't get out of this forest first," Twilight says, "right, so no lollygagging, every-pony forward march," they all begin to follow pinkie as she starts to march forward (no idea why). After awhile they start to hear a big commotion coming from behind them. "Halt" Twilight says as she starts to listen to the sound of breaking branches and ruffling bushes coming from behind them, "What is that?" "Whatever it is, it's… getting…closer" Fluttershy says as the sound continues to get louder and louder until finally, two streams of light rush past them extremely fast. "Ahhh" Fluttershy screams as the two lights pass, followed by large gusts of wind that nearly knock the ponies to the ground. "What in all of Tar-Terris was that!?" Twilight screamed, "I reckon one of them was Rainbowdash, but who the hey was the other" AJ said.

"It could have been some-pony that challenged her to a race." Said Pink

"But who in there right mind would ever challenge Rainbowdash to race of all thing, besides maybe Applejack," Rarity Stated.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out. I'll go on ahead, met you back at Ponyville." Twilight flies over the trees and starts to head in the direction the two left in.

* * *

Both Rainbow and Sonic are currently neck-and-neck and neither can gain an inch of ground. "(She is good, I haven't tried this hard since I raced shadow, but I won that one and I don't intend to lose this one.)" Sonic said while trying to get a little more speed out, "I can't go much faster… unless…" "(I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice any more) good race blue-boy, but I'm ending it now." Rainbow said while increasing her speed until a small cone of air began to form around her and kept getting thinner and thinner, until finally it broke. From the following blast, a sonic-boom in the form of a circular rainbow blew through the forest, demolishing all of the trees in the blast range and almost knocking sonic down. Rainbow herself had increased her speed to almost double as she blasted clear out of the forest with a massive color stream following. "No way, Looks like I'm out of options now, hope that this works," sonic begin to get his stance down lower as a massive blue aura begins to surround his body as his continued to increase by bounds at a time.

After Rainbow hit super sonic-speed she was positive that the race was hers, "(no way that he can catch up now, but I had better end this quick, I can't do this forever.)" After the thought, rainbow immediately heard a loud cracking sound coming from behind her. "No way…" She knew the sound but she couldn't believe it, but she had to look back to know for sure. She took a quick look back and the sight left her speechless, not only did sonic create his own Sonic-rainboom, which looked like hers only with a dark blue stream instead of a rainbow one, but he seemed to still be increasing speed, and that blue aura was still surrounding him.

It did not take him long to get to her side and gradually start to pass rainbow, "They don't call me sonic for nothing" Sonic said as he continued to get in front, but she wouldn't allow it. "I don't care if they call you SonicStallion or Lightspeed, I won't lose," she matched his speed. Now they where neck-and-neck again, each threatening to pass the other, with the town hall stairs in front of them. Sonic jumped with all his might, so the stairs wouldn't slow him down, while Rainbow arched up her flight path. Both of them saw victory up ahead, but before either of them could hit the top step, A large flash of light appeared on the step and from it was the purple Ali-corn twilight, and faster than either Dash or Sonic could react, her horn started glowing with an intense aura until the same aura appeared around them both, stopping them in there tracks. The force pushed twilight back a way, but besides that, she had completely halted both of there movements. "That's enough, both of you," Twilight yelled while struggling to hold them up after feeling the affects of stopping two pony-sized bullets, "this race… Is Over!"

* * *

_Race results: Winner (Twilight)_

_I hope you enjoyed, more will be out as soon as I can. _


	6. let me introduces you

_ After the big race had ended, Sonic gets a chance to meet Rainbow's friends before they get an important message from someone very high-up._

* * *

Chapter 6

The three ponies stand at the top of town hall after twilight had stopped the twos destructive race. "Are you two out of your minds!?" Twilight screams at Sonic and Rainbow, "what in the world could have possessed you to go through Ponyville at those speeds, just look at the town." Sonic and Rainbow look behind them and see the damage. Carts that use to be on the sides of the roads where reduced to piles of splinters, fruits, cider and sweets had decorated both the streets and the buildings of the town, and any plant or tree unfortunate enough to be on the trail had either been up-rooted or completely torn to shreds. "Twilight, I can explain" Rainbowdash pleads, "Really" Twilight responds. Rainbow explains how Sonic and her meet, the challenge, and his speed the best she could.

"So your names SonicStallion" Twilight asks

"At your service," Sonic bows in a joking manner

"Well I'll admit, the name defiantly fits, I've never seen any-pony keep up with Rainbow so well, let alone by running; did you really have to go at those speeds for a race?"

"Well I didn't want to; I know how destructive a sonic boom can be, but after this one went "super sonic", I had to choose between losing the race, or risk the speed. The choice wasn't really that hard."

"(great, just what we need, another Rainbowdash) and what's your excuse?" she starts glaring hard at Rainbowdash.

"Like I said, he was fast" Rainbow responds, "I thought that a Sonic-Rainboom would finish things up nice and quickly, how was I suppose to know he could do it too."

"'Sonic-Rainboom'"

"The move we used at the end of the race, the massive boom that gave us that speed."

"So that's what you call it here"

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"SonicStallion, exactly where did you say you where from again?" Twilight asked

"Oh…, I'm just from a land that's kind of far from here"

"Really, so what brings you to Ponyville then?"

"Well me and my friend… oh no"

"What up Sonic?" Rainbow asks

"Tails, I forgot, I left him back in Cloudsdale."

While Sonic started to look back at his blunder, the pony team had finally caught up with twilight after what felt like hours of running through the forest. "Twi… Finally… caught up with you" Applejack said, trying to catch her breath, "Yeah twilight, your like super fast with those wings, we had to keep running and running and running to get out the Everfree forest, but you where just like, 'I'll go ahead,' and 'poof' your out in 2 seconds flat," Pinkie said. "Quiet right" rarity adds, "You really have started to get the hang of those wings of yours," "there right , you're already flying faster than me" Fluttershy adds, "got that right, well sort of, you're a real natural Twi" said AJ. Twilight started to smile in embarrassment at her friend's complements; "well thanks, but I'm still not that good" Twilight assures the others. "So who's your friend there?" Pinkie asks.

"My name is SonicStallion, Equestria's newest speedster."

"Well nice to meet you 'SonicStallion, Equestria's newest speedster,' I'm Pinkiepie, your local resident party-pony."

"A pleasure, my name is rarity, designer extraordinaire"

"I'm fluttershy, um…I guess… care taker."

"The names Applejack, owner and ranch hand of Sweetapple aches."

"And I'm Twilightsparkle, sorry that I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm the Golden-oaks library owner, and a student spell caster. I believe that you've already met our head weather-pony, Rainbowdash.

"Hey, I'm not just some weather-pony, I'm also…

"I got the rest back in Cloudsdale, remember," Rainbow was a little annoyed by the comment, again.

"So SonicStallion," twilight said

"You can just call me Sonic," he responded.

"Ok 'Sonic,' you still haven't told us what brings you to Ponyville."

"Well me and my friend have actually been looking for a few things scattered all over the place, but as I said, I kind of got side tracked with your weather-pony friend here and kind of left him back in Cloudsdale."

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good at all," Rarity pointed out.

"It's no big deal, I'll just rev back to Cloudsdale now, knowing him he probably hasn't even noticed that I had gone yet." As Sonic tried to "rev" in the direction that he guessed Cloudsdale was in, he suddenly felt his legs begin to tighten-up on him and he fell to the ground and down the stairs of the town hall. The girls rushed to his side, "are you ok," Twilight asked as she and Rarity started to help him back to his hooves. "Yeah I'm fine," Sonic replied, "I forgot, after going that fast for that long," Sonic started to fell his legs, they had begin to pulse rapidly, but it could hardly be felt or seen through the dense skin, "…it'll just take a while for my legs to get back to normal," he clopped his hooves on the ground in an attempt to stretch them out a little. "I know what you mean," rainbow responded, "after all that, my wings are killing me; it would probably be a good idea for me to ease on the flying," "Are you?" "I said it was a good idea, I didn't say that it was my idea," Rainbow started to flap a little faster, trying show off, while also trying to hide the pain she was felling. Twilight looked at her friend with her usual "my friends are crazy" stare of hers before speaking, "well if you can't run there, I'd be more than happy to help you; we can get there in no time if we take my balloon, and you could save bits on the depot balloons." "That's real nice and all, but you really don't have to, it's probably best if you don't, once I find my friend well probably be heading off, and I wouldn't want you to waist the trip." Twilight quickly waved away the rejection, "it's really no problem at all, plus, if you really are new to this area, you probably need some-pony to show you around the land anyway, not to mention that earth-ponies can't step on clouds without my spell, so again, I'd be more than happy to help. (I have a feeling that I should stay close to this guy for a while, he claims to be from a far away land and we just happen to run into him on the day that we start finding these weird crystals, that can't be just a coincidence)" "Well if you really want to, I guess I could use a guide, (this girl looks pretty curious but she's right, I could use the help, I just hope, for both our sakes, that she doesn't get too curious,) alright, I think I'll take you up o that offer."

"Awesome, and if she's going I think that I might tag along too," Rainbowdash offered, "after all, like I said, there's not a pony in Cloudsdale that doesn't know me, and there isn't a pony that knows that city better than me." "Well… thanks again, (how many of these ponies are going to want to tag along)" "If that's settled, should we get…" "Twilight!" a voice in the distance interrupted Twilight mid-sentence. In the distance, Spike could be seen running towards the group. "They all looked on in curiosity and wonder at what the little dragon could be so…," "PINKIE!" Rarity snapped." "Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight yelled as Spike closed the distance and eventually stood at the hoof of his boss. While trying to catch his breath, Spike spoke with an urgent tone in his voice. "Twilight… we have an urgent message, it's from the princess." "What!?" Spike held out the message that had been in his claw and twilight snatched it as fast as she could, and began to read. As she read, her face grew noticeable more worried, causing her friends to get worried as well, "looks like there's going to be a change of plans," she finally said, "girls, Sonic, we're heading to Canterlot"

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed. Proceed to the next chapter_


	7. Celeatis's orders

_While heading to Canterlot, Twilight uses the opportunity to get a little more information about Sonic and his world. Once they arrive and meet the princess, they are shocked by the state that they find her in._

* * *

Chapter 7

"The eight friends, after getting the mysterious letter, quickly boarded the next train to Canterlot by the orders of there fair princess Celestia; eagerly awaiting and anticipating wonders and possible pearls that await them in the royal city," Pinkiepie continued to narrate their trip as the rest of the ponies where too occupied with their own thoughts to say anything to her; "what could the princess want," "how does this have anything to do with Sonic," "is it connected with the crystals, or something worse?" these questions continued to rattle around in the girls heads as they got closer and closer to the princess; they couldn't help but feel uneasy, and deep down, scared." "Pinkiepie," "'Sonic addressed the cute pink pony that was standing in the walkway at ears length of his seat.' Can I help you?" "Yeah, Pinkiepie, that is your name right," "last time I checked my I.D. it was," she pulls out her I.D. from the saddle bag hanging on the trains storage shelf and show it to him, "uh… that says 'Pinkamena,'" "it does…" she looks at it herself, "oh, would you look at that." "Anyway… Pinkiepie, who exactly are you talking to?" "Well I'm talking to you silly," "no, I mean when you start describing the things that we're doing, exactly who are you telling this stuff to." After a second of thinking she gave an answer, "I really don't know; it just feels like something that I should do; like that information is something that some-pony somewhere could really use; and if I don't do this, I can't think of any-pony else who could." Sonic was at a loss for words; he really had no response for an answer like that, "it's best if you just take her word for it'" Twilight spoke as she started to enter the train car with the others, "you can't really explain the things that Pinkiepie does, in time you just learn to accept it," Pinkie gave a big smile at her friends description of her. Sonic smiled at her response too, "I get it; at least she speaks more sense than some people that I know back home." "So why don't you tell me a little more about your home, like where is it for one thing," Twilight asked with a desperately curious tone, "well the thing is, I'm not really sure where it is from here. When I got to this… land, it was half on purpose and half by accident. You see me and my friend where chasing some… pony that stole something from us, and when we went after him, we suddenly found ourselves in a place that we didn't recognize and we had lost the thief, so we… well I started to run until we found Ponyville."

"So your after a thief, what exactly did he take from you?"

"Before I answer that, you never told me, why exactly we are going to this city… 'Canterlot' if I remember right"

"I guess you disserve that much," Twilight's horn starts to glow with it's violet aura; an open scroll appears right before her and she guides it over to Sonic, "this is the message that Spike came to give me, it's about you," Sonic starts to read the message aloud.

_"Dear Twilight_

_ It has come to my attention that a small group of travelers have arrived in Equestria recently. Although I do not believe that these guests pose any immediate threat, I fear that they have brought a force unlike any that we have ever faced before with them; a force that I fear could mean the end of Equestria and all her citizens if left unchecked. As my number one apprentice, bearer of the element of magic, and newly crowned princess, I am trusting you with this task of the utmost urgency; if you are to come across any of these travelers, I would like you to bring them to my palace at your earliest convenience, do not worry about intruding, I have already alerted all of my guards to keep a watch for you or the visitors, and lead you to me immediately. I will be expecting you soon._

_Your teacher and companion_

_Celestia_

_P.S. one of the visitors has already been brought to me, a yellow fox with two tails. He describes his friend to be solid blue cult with a darker blue mane and the cutie mark of a gold ring on his flank, keep your eyes open."_

Sonic looked toward his flank and saw that he really did have the mark of a gold ring on his flank, "('Cutie mark,' is that what they call this thing) I guess I'll be able to find Tails after all," "'Tails?' that's the name of your friend right?" "That's right, we came here together, but I guess your princess found him before I could. So you're a princess too?" Twilight felt a little embarrassed by Sonic realizing her title, "That's pretty cool, but why is a princess living in the library of such an out of the way town?" "Well it's sort of a temporary thing until I move back to Canterlot with the princess so she can teach me how to be a princess, but for the time being, I'm just happy that I can stay close to my friends for at least a little while longer." "I can respect that," Sonic begins to think back to his home and all of his friends that he left behind, "I'm usually traveling a lot with what I do, I don't like staying in the same place for too long, but I don't know if I could live without knowing that all my friends are near by and that they always have my back when I need them, that's why I'm always going to have there's." "That I can understand," Twilight starts to look at all of her friends sitting in the chairs just in front of them, talking, resting and waiting for there stop to come, "I'm not sure what this threat is that princess Celestia is talking about…" she looks back towards Sonic, "but what ever it is, I'm sure that it can't have any thing to do with you. Any-pony who thinks like you can't possible be any threat to any-pony." Sonic gives a confident looking smile, "well I wouldn't exactly say that," with the last word, Sonic starts to lay his head down to get a little rest before they arrive to the city. Twilight looks at the now sleeping colt and can't help but hope that what she just said was right; that Sonic was a genuine good guy and not just a gifted actor.

* * *

After a few more hours of riding through Equestria, the train finally reaches the station in the city of Canterlot. The conductor gives a quick "be careful while exiting the train" warning while the ponies and dragon got there luggage from the top shelves, exited the train, and began to make there way through the city to the castle. As Sonic looked around he was in wonder at how different the city was compared to Ponyville. The whole town looked as if it was part one giant castle, the buildings looked like they where made of a marble like material and towered stories over anything that could be found in Ponyville. All of the citizens looked as if they where either from rich families or at least raised by nobles. At the very end of the town was a large castle, towering over all other building; surrounded by tuff looking colts, dressed from head to hoof in gold and blue armor, and looking almost like they were on the look out for something major (which of course they were).

"This place is awesome," Sonic said while still looking around like a first time tourist, "I know, it's simply magnificent isn't it," responded Rarity. They did not walk too much longer before they were approached by one of the unicorn guards patrolling the grounds, "Princess Twilight," he bowed his head in respect to her majesty, "We have been told that you would be arriving soon," he raised his head back up, "the princess is awaiting your arrival." The guard lead the group to the castle gates and handed them over to a pair of pegasus guards that led them into the castle, after showing there respect to princess Twilight of course.

"Wow, you must be a pretty good princess; all of these guards seem to just love you." Sonic said

"Well there showing respect, I haven't really done anything that great," twilight tries to convince them, but not even Sonic believed her.

"Oh Twilight is just being modest, if it wasn't for her, all of Equestria could be a giant pile of ruble and broken buildings by now," Spike points out

"That's right; Twi here has saved the kingdom, and us, more times than we can count." Applejack ads

"Oh, so you're not just a princess, but also a local hero huh?" Sonic asked

"Well…"

"Heck yeah she is, and of course we were always there to back her up when she needed it." Rainbowdash "kindly" pointed out

"Yeah but we wouldn't have made it either if it wasn't for Twi's leadership and courage" Applejack added again

"Well of course, that's what I meant, she always has our back."

"Alright guys that's enough. The fact is that I could have never done any of those things if I didn't have you guys at my side, and the only reason that I had all that courage is because I knew that you guys would be there for me if I messed up."

"(Isn't that what I just said)" Rainbow thought to herself

"We'll if you ask me, that's the only kind of true courage there is," they all look at Sonic with interest, "I'm not exactly a stranger to battle myself, and the one thing I keep learning is that, even when I'm fighting alone, I'm never truly alone because I can always trust my friends to have my back. It's them that give me the courage to fight and give me something to protect. I knew that as long as I had them, everything would be alright, just like you." The response got the admiration of the friends; any doubt that they had about him had disappeared; for now.

After walking for a while, they finally entered the princess throne room. All around the room, large windows showing images of tales could be seen; some showing images of twilight and friends, and their battles. The eight walked along a long red carpet that leads to a large crystal like throne, which sat the princess. The guards walk ahead of the group and stand at the princess's side, "behold her majesty; ruler of all Equestria; she who raises and lowers the sun periodically; princess Celestia of Equestria."

The guards used there wings to draw attention to the Alicorn sitting atop of her throne. Her coat was white as the winter snow; her mane and tail shined multiple colors as bright as the very sun she commanded; she wore four long golden horseshoes on her hooves, a golden necklace, and a large gold tiara, with a purple gem decorating the middle, on her head; the mark of a large sun dressing her flank. "So you must be this SonicStallion that I've heard so much about," Celestia addresses Sonic, "that's me," Sonic places a hoof to his chest to address himself. The gang all begin to bow to her, Sonic watched the display and began to do the same, "we are honored to be in your presence princess," Twilight responds, "oh Twilight, how many times must I tell you that it's not necessary for you to bow every time that you see me, that goes for all of you of course," Celestia responds, " of course princess, we were just trying to show you the proper respect," "well you've shown it very well." Twilight begins to lift her head, with a large smile on her face, until she notices the large red cloak draped across the princess neck and back, and can't help but wonder what it could be for. "Princess, are you feeling ok?" Twilight asks the princess, "Why do you ask?" she responds, well it's not exactly very cold in here and…" "Oh the cloak…," the rest of the friends lift there heads and all begin to wonder why as well, "it's nothing to worry about, I've just been feeling under the weather lately, actually that's another reason that I requested your presence here." As they begin to look at her a little closer, she was showing signs of being sick; her eyes looked tired and saggy, like they were about to close at anytime; she seemed to be struggling just to sit on her throne, and her main looked messy and undone; it looked like she had not slept in days.

"Princess, are you sure that you're feeling alright, should you even be out of bed." Twilight said with obvious worry for her mentor

"The truth is Twilight, I haven't really been able to get any sleep since the day of the seven lights," All of the ponies looked shocked and worried at this response, "…but I have a theory about why that may be, thanks to a friend."

"Ohhhh, you made a new friend Celestia, how exciting, so did we. Well show you ours if you show use yours, so who is; WHO IS IT!"

"That would be me," the friends turned there heads behind them in the direction of the voice, and they where all shocked to see what they did, except for Sonic who was the first to speak up, "Tails."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed; continue to the next chapter. _


	8. The Ancient one

_ The ponies finally get the explanation that they were waiting for, and with it, the knowledge that there is a new, and deadly threat in Equestria._

* * *

Chapter 8

The two tailed fox stood at the doorway of the throne room entrance while standing next to another Alicorn. This ones main was blue as the mid-night sky with the appearance of the stars to go with it, and her coat was darker than that; She wore silver horseshoes, a black necklace with the picture of a crescent moon on it, and a pointed-black tiara, and had the mark of another crescent moon, surrounded by a cloak of darkness on her flank.

The gang were all speechless at the sight of such a strange creature, well most of them anyway, "So did you enjoy your visit to cloudsdale" Sonic said in his usual sarcastic manner, "oh yeah, and I definitely enjoyed the extended version the trip," Tails said, Sonic smiled and placed an embarrassed hoof over his head, "I can't believe you just left me up there; what could you have found that was so…," Tails was interrupted by the feeling of a certain pegasus rushing quickly past Sonic and grabbing Tails up, "oh my gosh," Fluttershy says, "you are just so cute; I've never seen a fox with two tails before, that's just so amazing!" Sonic was both confused and amused at the display of his friend being hugged to death by the shy little pegasus, but the rest of them only looked on with looks that said "same old Fluttershy," "well Luna, I trust that you made his stay as pleasant as possible," Celestia said, a cunning tone in her tone, "yes, I do believe that we catered to his needs the best that we could, (damn it Tia, do I look like a tour guide to you; why did you assign me to such a menial task). " that's good to hear, then Tails, should we tell them about our theory then." Celestia requests, "of course princess, in just a minute," Tails was still in Fluttershy's grip and was trying desperately to get free, "excuse me… ms. pegasus, could you be so kind as to stop trying to crush me so I could get to the princess side, please." Fluttershy finally let go of Tails, who immediately fell to the ground in exhaustion, "I'm sorry, I guess that I got a little carried away," no one was very surprised that she did.

Tails finally got to his feet and started to make his way towards Celestia, she begins to speak in-between her laughter, "anyway, now that we're all present, I think that's it's time that we discuss the matters at hand."

"Well it's about time." Rainbow says

"Rainbow!" Twilight urges her to stop talking, "please princess, you said that you knew something about the strange power that could threaten Equestria."

"Well, you have some-pony with you that has a better chance to answer that question than I." they all start to give Sonic a curious look, all except for Twilight, "Twilight, don't you think that's it's time that you showed him what you have In your bag." Sonic started to look at Twilights bag as she reached a hoof in it and took out the white and the blue crystals within it. Sonic looked at the gems in "oww" as he quickly realized what they were, "Those… are the Chaos Emeralds," the very name struck a note with the girls, they felt as if there theories were confirmed; Equestria was in danger yet again.

"The 'chaos emeralds'" Twilight said in wonder

"Yes, that's the name that Tails used as well," said Celestia

"The emeralds are a source of great power for our world, but now that we brought them into yours, we can only fear the worst," Tails added

"Wait, world," Rarity said, "… does that mean that you two are…"

"Exactly; the truth is that… Pinkie, please allow me to say it," Celestia caught Pinkiepie as she tried to give the explanation herself, "okay," Pinkie responded, "… the truth is that both Sonic and Tails are not just from another land, they're from another world completely." The ponies and spike simply could not believe what they were hearing, well except one, "that's what I was going to say," (I'll let you guess who said that)

"So sonic really is from another world, as well as these 'Chaos Emeralds'" Rarity said in shock

"But I don't get it, how in tar-nation could these two possible get here from another world completely," said Applejack

"The chaos emeralds; they're the ones that brought us here, and they did a little more too." Tails answered

"What more?"

"Back in our world, we don't exactly look like this; I really I'm a fox, but I'm more use to walking on two legs than four and I had hands, not paws."

"Again with the hands," Rainbow responded, "do all others worlds use hands instead hooves."

"No, some us tentacles," Sonic said

"What?"

"Never mind, forget he said that," Tails said while giving a look Sonics way, "Anyway, Sonic actually changed more than I did; normally, he's not even a pony"

"Well than what the hey is he"

"My real name is 'Sonic the hedgehog,' why don't you take a guess"

"Ooo let me… I bet you were something super fast, like a cheetah, or a stallion, or an ostrich." Pinkie guessed (sort of)

"That was a good try" Sonic answered

"You were a hedgehog," Rainbow said

"Oh, that was going to be my next guess" Said Pinkie

"…and you've always been that fast" said Applejack

"Ever since I was born, yes; well maybe not as fast, but close." Sonic answered

"…and Tails, have you always had two Tails?"

"I've had them since I was born, but they're for more than just looks," Tails began to twist his Tails and flew through the room while the friends looked on in "ow." Twilight was both amazed and a little scared of the two new comers; she relived just how different there world must have been from the last world she had visited. "Just what world did you guys come from?" she finally spoke up. "Despite all of there abilities, Tails and Sonic are not the main focus in this situation Twilight. The real threat comes from the third visitor."

"Third!" all but Sonic, Tails Luna and Celestia screamed.

"Sonic, do you remember when I told you that I had an idea about what that Snake was that bit you," Tails said, landing back next to Celestia. Sonic quickly thought back to the ruins of the Sumaya, when that snake-like thing bite him and absorbed a lot of his energy, "how could I forget." Well the princess and I did some looking in on it, and we confirmed my suspicions. "Does that mean that you know what we're fighting," "the Ancient-Ones," everyone looked toward Celestia, "'Ancient-Ones,' who are they?" "Dragons," now they looked toward Luna as she stepped next to her sister, "but like no other dragon that you have ever faced before."

"Along time ago, before even mine and Luna's time, there lived a near un-stoppable race of dragons, known only as the Ancient-Ones. Unlike most dragons, they do not feed off of greed and they can't grow with age. The only way that they knew to live, grow, and breed, was by stealing the energy of any and all species that they could get there hands on. This ability made them a danger to everyone, even there own kind."

"It was said that they were taken care of a long time ago," Luna said, "but somehow, a single one must have escaped their extinction, and now threatens Equestria and all lands once again."

"…but wait," Spike said, "If these dragons are from Equestria, why was it found in their world." The rest of them couldn't help but wonder the same thing, it wasn't making sense.

"There was a rumor…" said Luna, "…that these dragons were not affected by the fabric of time and space, so it's possible for them to have ended up anywhere. And what's worse, if this one was to get his hands on these chaos emeralds…"

"Or something similar to them…Twilight," Celestia added, Twilight thought for a bit but eventually understood.

"Yes, 'or something similar,' its power could become almost unlimited, and if that happens, then not even me and Tia together would stand a chance against him." Everyone was again in shock. They know first hand just how strong the sisters were, and to think that there was something that would be able to bet them so easily, it was too much to believe.

"So then… what are we suppose to do then princess?" Twilight couldn't hide the fear in her voice. "I think that's pretty obvious, don't you," Rainbow said, causing them to look her way this time, "If this parasite of a dragon never gets his hands on those emeralds, then we should be able to take him down no problem."

"She's right," Celestia agreed, "if we can find all of the emeralds and bring them to a single location we just might be able to, not only stop him from increasing his own power, but maybe we can even lure him into a trap of our own." They all started to look at the princesses, then each other; confirming that they all understood the plan. "But princess…" Fluttershy mumbled, "if you don't mind me asking, how are we suppose to find all the emeralds in time. Twilight was about to take out her watch glass, but Celestia stopped her, "I have that covered too, Luna," her sister began using her magic on a large block in the middle of the floor, lifting it and revealing a large dome-like devise with seven platforms surrounding it, each having a small hole in the center of there surfaces. "Wow, Princess, what is that?" "It's similar to the watch glass that you have there," Twilight looks at the small watch-glass in her hoof, "but instead of only looking in short distances, this one is able to map out all of the areas that the emeralds might be, within a much wider area. Let me show you," Celestia reached a hoof within her cloak and pulled out a yellow emerald. For a minute, Luna could have sworn that she saw something strange under the cloak, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Celestia placed the emerald in one of the platforms around the large watch glass; as she did, a blurry image-map of Equestria showed up in the dome with a dim light over one of the areas, but it was too blurry to tell which. "Princess this map is amazing, I've never seen anything like it; I didn't relive how intuitive you were," Twilight said, "Excuse me," Celestia said, pretending to be upset, "Oh no, I didn't mean… I meant of course you're intuitive, I just didn't think you could do this. Not that I'm not sure that you could do anything that you wanted, I mean you're the princess of all of…" "Calm down Twilight, I was only joking," Twilight felt a huge boulder off her back, "the truth here is that I can't really take the credit for this one. The designs actually came from my new little fox friend." They all started to look towards Tails, wondering how such a young fox could make such a thing, of course Sonic wasn't surprised at all, "I'm pretty good with my hands, when I had hands, back on my world; it's no big deal. The dome is designed to increase its power and clarity depending on how many emeralds are placed in it; Twilightsparkle, if you would." Twilight nodded her head and began to place her emeralds in the open spaces in the dome. As she did, the picture began to get much clearer, although it was still blurry, and the light became clear as could be. "There we go, the first emerald is in this location," Tails pointed to the dot on the map, "I know that area," Rainbowdash said, "That's Cloudsdale, you can just let me handle this one; I can be there and back in 10 seconds-flat no problem." "No, I think that it would be better if I went instead," Tails argued.

"What! Why you? You just got here."

"I spent the whole day walking around Cloudsdale, mapping it out in my head, before princess Celestia's guards came to take me to Canterlot. Before they did I was pretty sure that I saw the emerald, but I couldn't just leave the guards to go and get it, so I settled for going back later."

"…but how are you sure that you can remember where to find it again, you've only seen it once; I'm telling you, let me go, and that thing is as good as ours."

"I know I didn't spend that much time there, but I'm positive that I can…"

"Look, I'm telling you the smart thing to do is to just sit back and…"

"That's enough you two," Celestia said, admittedly enjoying the show, "You two can decide who goes in the morning." "What!?" they all yelled, "just look," Celestia guided them towards the open window and they saw it was already far past noon. "it's about time for me to lower the sun," now Sonic and Tails were confused, "the emerald hunt is best left until the morning, for now you all should just get your rest." Twilight was not so sure that the princess was right on this matter, "Princess, with all due respect, the longer we wait to collect the Emeralds, the more the chance that the Ancient will get them before us; we should take the opportunity while we have it." "No, there is no need to worry about the Ancient tonight," "how are you so sure?" "I wasn't just twirling my hooves all day Twilight," Celestia began to show sign of getting more tired herself, "our research showed that the Ancient Ones never 'hunted' at night, they were strictly day hunters; during the nights they had to rest in order to stabilize any energy they absorbed in the day, and that's exactly what we should be doing." Celestia let out a long yawn as she began to walk to the window, Luna following, "I'm going to lower the sun and then I'm going to get some rest, and I expect you all to do the same; your all free to remain in the castle as long as the hunt is going on. So now I will wish you all good night, come sister, let's go." Luna nodded her head and followed her sister out the window, moments later the sun had suddenly lowered from its previous position and the moon had taken its place.

The group stood together and thought what exactly they should do next. "So what exactly do you think we should do next," Pinkie pie repeated (me), "you heard the princess, we best just hit the hay," Applejack said as she started off toward the directions of the bedrooms, "hold on a second," Twilight interrupted, "can we really do this. How can we just go to sleep knowing that at any moment, that parasite could be out collecting more of the emeralds, or worse, what if he goes after the elements of harmony? If that happens, then there really would be no way to stop him." "Twilight we're all worried, I mean it's very hard not to be," Fluttershy said, "but the princess is right, even if we found the emerald, if, Celestia forbid, we ran into any… danger, we would be too tired to protect ourselves (or run away)" She explained. "'The Elements of Harmony,'" Sonic asked, "what are those?" "Well explain later," Rainbow said, "I'm going to have to agree with Fluttershy with this one Twi, even awesome athletes like myself need rest every now and again…" "(it's pretty much 24/7 for that athlete) Rarity and Applejack thought, "…and that goes double for princesses too." "I know…but…" Rarity cut Twilight off with an arm around her shoulders, "come now Twilight, we'll get good nights sleep, get an early start tomorrow, and hopefully the athlete and the little scientist can decide who will get the crystal," she said, making Tails and Rainbow stare her down. "it's decided then, time for bed," Spike said, "Sounds good to me, lets catch some Z's" said Sonic. Twilight finally agreed that getting some rest was the best and she followed the others as they headed down the hall to get to there rooms and rest for the night.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, more chapters will be posted as soon as I can. (I'm thinking about a few more stories so it may take a little longer)_


	9. A ruff night

_The ponies, fox and dragon are getting ready to get to sleep, but a few unanswered questions kept nagging at a few of them, and none could sleep until they were answered._

* * *

Chapter 9

The friends make there ways to the rooms, although Twilight is still a little un-shore about them just going bed now, "Alright," she says while she looks at the hall with six doors on the side walls, "there are only six guest rooms here, some of use are just going to have to room together this time. Spike and I can shore, but what about everyone else." "Well me and tails can share one," Sonic responded without much hesitation, but the rest seemed like they were having trouble choosing. Well I guess that I can shore with some one," Rainbow responds, "so who's going to be lucky enough to room with me," they were all hesitant to answer. "Rainbow," Applejack was first to speak, "you should probably take the solo-room; (no one is going to be able to sleep with her snoring all night.)"

"Well I'll take the room Dashie" said Pinkie

Rainbow shuttered at the thought, "on second thought, maybe I will take the solo-room,"

"Oh, okay. Anyone else then," no one responded

"Umm… perhaps Apple and I should just share the room dear," know Applejack was shuttering.

* * *

While the rest continued there "discussion," Sonic had snuck away to try and get a better look at the castle. He arrive at a large balcony and walkwd out to rest his head over the rail and get a better look city. "So this is where you snuck off too," Sonic turns to see that Rainbowdash had followed him. "Don't you have a room to argue about," mocked, "We came to an understanding (I just took Fluttershy because she's the only pony bearable in her sleep)." She flew up to the railing and rested herself on top

"So what are you doing out here 'hedgehog,'"

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Mobius, my friends, the world that the emeralds dropped me in; just the basic stuff."

"'Friends' huh, you must miss them."

"I guess so," he got a little down

"Hey don't sweat it, we'll get those emeralds back in no time. After that, finding a way to get you back shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Sonic looks at her and starts to smile, "yeah, you're right"

"Just stick with use, while your in Equestria, I can guarantee you won't find a better group to show you the ropes" she gives him one of her confident smiles, and he gives one right back.

As Rainbow starts to sit up, Sonic can't help but notice the cloud shaped mark on her flank and doesn't even notice how much he is staring at it. "Hey, are you looking for something or what," Rainbow says giving him a seductive smile, Sonic starts blushing and backs off, "Sorry, I was just wondering." "About what exactly?" she teased, "no it's not… I was wondering about that tattoo on your hip," Rainbow looks down toward her flank.

"You guys called it a 'Cutie Mark' right? Ever since I got here it seemed like every- pony has one, even me," he looks at his own for a minute. "Are these things supposed to mean something?"

"Actually they are. You see a Cutie Mark is something that ponies get when they figure out what it is that sets them apart from every- pony else. As you can see, my lightning bolt obviously stands for my crazy speed?"

"Really?" Sonic starts to look at it again and can't help but think, "(does that mean that all of the ponies in this world have something unique to them, now that's a lot of talents)"

"Ahem," Sonic looks up at Rainbow again, "you just really enjoy looking at my 'tail' don't you?"

Sonic backs off again and looked even redder than before. "No, I swear, I'm not…"

Rainbow can't help but start to laugh, "Calm down I'm only kidding." She continues to laugh and soon Sonic joins her. "I wonder," he stops laughing and looks over at his Cutie Mark this time; "(I wonder what this ring stands for? Maybe it represents ring collecting, but that's not really a talent I can use here, is it. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually.)"

"I think that it's about time that we head back," Sonic says as he gets off the rail with Rainbow following, "yeah, I got a big hunt tomorrow after all," Rainbow point out. "Well maybe?" "There's no maybe about it, I'm not letting that fox show me up." Sonic shacks his head and motions Rainbow back toward the guest hall where they all head to there rooms, "well good night," Sonic says, "night," Rainbow responds, and they both head into there rooms for the night.

* * *

Within Spike and Twilight's room, spike tries to get to sleep but Twilight is still wide awake and shows no sign of sleeping anytime soon. She was pacing back forth across the floor, just mumbling to herself about the Ancient-One, the Chaos emeralds, the fate of Equestria, and other things over and over again. Soon Spike could not just sit quiet any more, "Twilight, you should really get some sleep, you're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep pacing like that, (or crazier' anyway)." "Spike how am I suppose to sleep with all that's going on, out there somewhere is a giant dragon that could, as we speak, be increasing its own power while we just lay here."

"Twilight, we've dealt with dragons before."

"Yeah, but none of those dragons had the ability to destroy not just Equestria, but the entire world around it."

"Twilight there's nothing we can do about it now, besides the princess said that Ancient-One's never hunted at night."

"Well maybe it changed; I mean we are talking about a being that's older than princess Celestia after all."

"So let me get this straight, your saying that you don't trust princess Celestia words."

"What… what, no… of course; I would never doubt the princess. I trust Celestia with my life."

"Well alright then, just take her word when she says that we have nothing to worry about tonight, and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Spike goes back to sleep while Twilight starts do the same. "at the edge of the bed she stops as she begins to think again "(I hope your right Spike; for some reason I just can't lose the feeling that something bad is happening now." She can't ease her mind, but soon she is able to get to bed, which is more than can be said for some.

* * *

Back in the Sisters chambers, Luna can't help but worry about Celestia, so she heads over to her room and peaks in to check on her. As she looks in, she can see Celestia, but she isn't sleeping on her bed. Instead she was looking out the window, up at the stars, while still wearing that large cloak. "I know you are there, sister," Luna was not shocked that she did, she always knew when she was near by. "I'm sorry sister, I was worried."

"You shouldn't be sorry about caring," Celestia didn't turn around as she spoke.

"Why are you still awake? Even you can't go on without sleep forever. Please sister at least try to get some rest."

"They were a lot like you Luna."

"What," Luna walked into the room and stood next to her sister

"…Ones who did not choose how to be born, but embraced it. The very moment they requested just a little more, led to there extinction, or there imprisonment. How is that fair?" she spoke too low to be heard

"Tia, what are you talking about?"

Celestia looked over to her sister with a large smile on her face, "I'm just thinking out loud. I'll get some sleep in a bit Luna, so I suggest that you do the same. I'll need your help tomorrow just as much as the rest," she points her head back at the sky while Luna begins to walk out, "you promise that you will get some sleep," she says back at her, "of course, now good night," again she didn't bother to turn. "Goodnight," Luna walks, still uneasy about her sister, "(what did she mean, 'you are a lot alike,' is she sympathizing with those creatures)." She waves off the thought for a moment and just heads back to her chambers to rest. Celestia looks back as she hears the door slam behind Luna, and quickly looks back, "it will not be long now," she said, "soon all the emeralds will be in one place, and then… it really begins.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. More will be posted as soon as I can. (Sorry that this one was so short, but there wasn't much left to be said.)_

**author note: **

**The stories pretty straight forward, but there is space far improvement. Have a suggestion, comment and I might use it, Thanks**


End file.
